Stays In The Family
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Sharon finds herself having to make an impossible decision between helping Andy deal with an extremely difficult event in his life and being there for Jack, whose life is in danger. Will she be able to be there for both of the men who occupy different corners of her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **:** _The lovely Kadi219 helped me tremendously in developing the plot for this fic, so this story is dedicated to her._

* * *

In her days in Internal Affairs, Sharon Raydor made big and mighty men shed tears, but Andy Flynn always had a thick skin whenever his credibility was questioned. He was good at defending himself and at a certain point, Sharon grew used to his sarcastic comments and found them quite funny when they weren't meant to insult her or her team. Her professional relationship with Andy went at least 12 years back and she has seen him in different situations but she has never in her life seen him cry. Until now.

It was half an hour earlier when he knocked on her door. She was surprised by his visit, because they didn't have an outing planned as far as she could remember. And he definitely didn't look like he was in a good shape. The first thought that crossed her mind was that maybe there was something wrong with his blood pressure. It was only when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck that she realized that whatever happened to him was not related to his health. This was a different kind of crisis.

"Andy, what's wrong?" she asked as she led him into the living room.

"It's Abigail," his voice was hoarse.

"Your sister?" Sharon asked. Andy spoke about Abigail often. Sharon knew that he worried about her a lot, being his youngest sibling and only sister.

"Her husband called me," Andy said. "She died," his voice broke. Sharon saw the tears glistening in his eyes a moment before they began rolling down his cheeks and a sob escaped his lips, despite his obvious attempt to control himself.

"I'm so sorry, Andy," Sharon felt her eyes filling with tears as well. She's never met Abigail, but she knew how close Andy was to his sister. She knew what losing a sibling felt like. Her older brother Richard was killed in Vietnam when she was 13. Even though it's been 46 years since he died, she still missed him, and his absence still felt like a missing limb.

"She didn't tell me she was sick again," Andy elaborated. "Her husband said that she didn't want to tell anyone," Sharon squeezed his hand. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to her." Andy let out another sob.

"Come here, sweetheart," she said and drew him into her arms. She wished that she could do anything to make him feel better, but she knew too well that the only thing she could do was to be there for him. As he sobbed on her shoulder, she heard Rusty's door opening and saw her son walking down the hall towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Andy and heard his cries. His lips formed a silent 'What's going on?' and Sharon shook her head and mouthed 'water' to him. Rusty gave her a quick nod and went to the kitchen to bring a glass of water to Andy. On his way back to the living room, he also grabbed a tissue box and placed it on the coffee table. Andy pulled away and thanked him, pulling a tissue paper from the box and wiping his tears. "Andy's sister passed away," she explained to Rusty.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Andy," Rusty said. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Andy, do you need Rusty to book flight tickets and a hotel for us to the New York?" Sharon suggested.

"Us?" Andy asked.

"Sure, I'll come with you. I mean, if you want me to," she said.

"Yes, I'd like that," Andy replied and sniffled. "Thank you, Sharon."

"It's the least I can do," Sharon said and stroked his cheek. The phone rang and Rusty went over to get it.

"It's for you, Sharon," he said and handed her the phone.

"Can you take a message for me? I'll call them back later," Sharon replied.

"It's from the St. Leo hospital. They're saying it's urgent," Rusty informed her.

"I'm sorry, Andy. Let me handle whatever it is. Rusty, maybe you can get your laptop and you and Andy can browse for flights?" She suggested and took the phone from Rusty. She watched him as he went back to his room and came back a moment later with his laptop. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Am I speaking to Sharon Raydor?" she heard a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm calling about you husband, Jackson Raydor," the woman said. Sharon was about to protest and explain that she and Jack were no longer married, but the woman on the other side continued before she could do that. "He's had an accident, and you are listed as his contact person in case of emergency."

"Is he conscious?" Sharon asked.

"I'm afraid not. And we need you here to make medical decisions for him, or contact the person who has his durable power of attorney for medical issues," the woman said.

"I have his power of attorney," Sharon sighed. "I'll be there shortly. In the meantime, please do whatever is necessary to save his life." She hung up and buried her face in her palms with a desperate groan.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" Rusty turned from the couch to look at her.

"Jack had an accident, and I have to get to the hospital as soon as possible," Sharon explained. "Rusty, I don't know how bad it is, so in the meantime book tickets only for Andy. I'll notify you what's going on. Andy, I'm really really sorry. I…"

"Sharon, do you need me to come with you?" Andy offered.

"No, it's better if you stay here and book flights to New York. I'll be available on my phone if you need anything." She grabbed her coat and car keys and left.

* * *

Sharon knew her way in the confusing halls of the St. Leo hospital better than she would have liked. The weeks she spent here while Andy was in the cardiology ward and during his rehabilitation made her familiar with it. She wasn't as familiar with the ER and Trauma wards, but they had a similar outline to the cardiology floor.  
She arrived shortly after Jack was taken out of an emergency surgery and transferred to the ICU and she only had a brief moment to catch up with his condition. The doctor who approached her, explained that Jack was crossing the road and was hit by a drunk driver. His injuries were severe and it was hard to tell if he would make it through the night. As the doctor spoke and listed to her all the different injuries Jack sustained and how he was being treated for each of them, Sharon felt panic growing inside her. And in the uncertainty of the entire situation, only one thing was clear: if Jack's condition didn't miraculously improve, she would not be able to fly with Andy to Abigail's funeral and be there for him.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **While I'm eagerly working on the next chapter, I'd love to know what you think about this story so far, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

It took Sharon nearly 10 minutes to get herself together enough to make the necessary calls. The first call she made was to Emily. Her beautiful and talented daughter was trying to keep contact with her father, despite the deep feeling of abandonment Sharon knew Emily felt towards him. It appeared that out of the two children she shared with Jack, Emily was the closest to him. She knew that if Jack didn't make it Emily would never forgive her for not giving her the chance to say goodbye to her father, or at least try to get home in time to do so.

Emily burst into tears as soon as she heard of her father's condition, and she tried to make Sharon promise that if things came to that, she won't make the decision to pull the plug on her father before she managed to get there and bid him farewell.

The next call was to Ricky. Her son's reaction was much less emotional than Emily's. He promised to be there as soon as he could, but kept his emotions in check.

The third call was to Jack's brother, Bradley. Jack and Bradley were twins, but the two of them were not on speaking terms since Jack borrowed a large sum of money from Brad and failed to return it. Sharon has not seen or spoken to Brad in over 15 years, and to the best of her knowledge, neither did Jack, so it didn't surprise her that he wasn't willing to come and see his brother, even if this might be his last time.

The next call was the hardest. She called Andy and told him of the situation. She explained that the chances she would be able to make it to Abigail's funeral were slim. She did not expect to see Andy and Rusty walking into the waiting room at the ICU 40 minutes later, carrying coffee and muffins for her.

"Andy, you shouldn't be here. You should be packing for the funeral," she said as he wrapped his arms around her. Despite looking pale and tired, his strong arms around her gave her a sense of security.

"The JFK airport closed down because of the storm. I managed to get a flight to Chicago the day after tomorrow and I'll have to drive the rest of the way. I called my brother-in-law. He will postpone the funeral to Sunday," Andy said. Sharon's phone rang and she stepped out of Andy's arms and picked it up.

"Mom!" she heard Emily's panic in her voice immediately. "The airport is closed!"

"I know, sweetie. Find out which airports are open and take a bus or a train there instead," Sharon instructed her.

"How is dad doing?"

"He's stable, but he's still heavily sedated. The doctor doesn't think he suffered any brain damage, so that's good," she said. At this stage she didn't dare to tell Emily that Jack's heart stopped twice during the emergency surgery. Nor did she tell her that Jack's liver endured severe damage due to his drinking habits and the injuries from the accident made it worse. If Jack ever made it out of this, he would be looking at a very long and agonizing recovery. Sharon had no idea how he would ever be able to go through the rehabilitation if he survived. Even if she helped him and was there for him every step of the way, Jack was likely to start drinking again, which would worsen his condition and interfere with his recovery process.

"Mom, if I don't make it there in time, please tell dad I love him," Emily said.

"Of course I will, honey," Sharon promised. As she hung up the call with Emily, she noticed several text messages from Ricky informing her of his flight number and asked if she could get someone to pick him up from the airport. She volunteered Rusty for the mission. "Did you call Provenza?" she then turned to Andy.

"I did," Andy sighed. "He feels sorry for me, but his granddaughters are visiting, so he can't help much." Andy sighed deeply and Sharon looked at him. She could tell by the paleness of his skin, and the broken expression on his face that he was barely holding it together. If she had to guess, she'd say he was trying to be strong for her, to make it easier for her to deal with Jack's condition. She admired him for trying, but she knew he had to process his own grief and running away from his own issues would not benefit him.

"Did you call your sponsor?" she asked.

"Not yet. I may attend a meeting later today, though," Andy said.

"Good," Sharon said.

"Are you Sharon Raydor?" a nurse approached her. She nodded quickly. "You will be able to see your husband now." Sharon was about to correct the nurse, but then decided against it. Her relationship with Jack seemed irrelevant at this point and she followed the nurse into the room, leaving Andy and Rusty behind in the waiting room.

The beeping in the room was almost deafening. Jack was connected to multiple tubes and devices. His face was severely bruised and despite being sedated, he had a pained expression on his face. It was clear to see that he was suffering.

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain," she indicated to the nurse.

"He's getting sedatives, but his medical file indicated that he cannot receive narcotic drugs, so it's possible that he's feeling a slight discomfort," the nurse explained.

"If his condition takes a turn to the worse, will he be getting heavier sedation?" Sharon inquired.

"That is up to the doctor."

"I see," Sharon said. "I'd like to speak to the doctor, then, just so I can make informed decisions if it gets to that."

"He'll be here later, and you'll be able to talk to him and ask him questions," the nurse informed her. Sharon nodded slowly.

"Will it help if I talk to him?" she wondered.

"He's not in a coma, but it can't hurt, I guess," the nurse said. "If you need anything, press the red button," she said and pointed at the remote that was connected to Jack's bed. Sharon gave her a quick nod and the nurse left the room. Sharon looked at Jack for a long moment. His face twitched in pain and she felt tears rising in her eyes. She didn't love him anymore, but he was her first love and despite all his shortcomings, he was still the father of her children. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Jack, you have to come out of this," she said softly. Despite all the horrible things he put her through, she couldn't help but feel for him at this moment. He didn't deserve this pain and suffering. Knowing that she had the power to put an end to his suffering didn't do much to cheer her up. If anything, it made her feel even worse. Jack had discussed the issue of life support with her about a decade earlier, when he brought up the subject of giving her power of attorney for health issues. He didn't want this for himself. _"If there's nothing to save, then I'd like to go fast," he said_. She promised she'd honor his wishes if she ever had to. Now, as she began to consider the worst case scenario of the current situation, she realized that the kids may not get to bid farewell to their father. If his condition worsened and the kids still needed time, maybe keeping Jack on life support could at least give them that chance. Once the idea came up in her mind, she knew that this was the first medical decision she's made for Jack in this condition. It stood against everything he asked her to do, and she knew that if Jack's condition got to that point, she'd feel horrible about her decision to prolong his suffering, and she could only hope that the notion that she did everything she could to allow her children to say goodbye to their father will be able to comfort her.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you think of this story so far, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **:** Once again, I would like to thank the lovely Kadi219 for her great help with this chapter.

* * *

The hand resting on her shoulder startled her awake and she squinted as she turned around to see who it was. Andy smiled at her and she pushed her chair back and wrapped her arms around him. The way he held on to her was almost desperate, as if he would cease to exist if he let go of her.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him when they drew apart, Andy's hand remaining in hers. He shrugged, and she understood that he could not find the words to describe what he was feeling.

"How is Jack doing?" he asked instead.

"The last time the doctor was here, he said that he's stable so far," Sharon said. "I guess that's a good thing." Andy nodded.

"Rusty left to pick Ricky up from the airport about 10 minutes ago. And he spoke to Emily too. She's on her way. She'll be here tomorrow afternoon," he informed her.

"Let's hope she gets here in time," Sharon sighed and rubbed her forehead. She then threw a glance at her watch. "You're AA meeting is in an hour, isn't it?" she asked.

"Hour and a half, and I thought maybe we could go for dinner first," Andy suggested. "There's a diner across the street from here. But we can go to the cafeteria if you don't want to leave the hospital."

"The diner is fine, Andy. Maybe we could get some dinner for Ricky and Rusty as well," Sharon said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Andy said and grabbed her coat that was hanging on the back of her chair. He wrapped it around her shoulders and then took her hand. They stopped by the nurse's station to let them know where they were in case something happened, and then they went down the stairs and across the street.

The diner was almost empty at this time of night and they slid into a booth and sat as close to each other as they could. Sharon needed to feel Andy's warmth and he needed to know she was there for him, even if she wasn't able to fly to New York with him.

"Are your children flying to Abigail's funeral as well?" she decided to bring the subject up, even though she knew it was hard for him. If she couldn't be there with him, she needed to find someone who could and make sure they would take care of Andy.

"My son is traveling in Canada, and Nicole can't leave her step-sons, so she's staying in LA," Andy replied.

"How about your ex-wife? Were she and Abigail on speaking terms?"

"Abigail never really liked her," Andy sighed. "She said she was bossy and annoying, and I can't say that Amanda liked her much either. And I'm not sure I'd like her there, to be honest," Andy said with a shrug. "Look, Sharon, I know that you feel horrible for not being able to attend with me, but Jack is Emily and Rick's dad, and I understand why you have to stay here. Please don't worry about me, please." Sharon wished she could promise not to worry about him, but the memory of his sobs earlier and the way he fell apart in her arms made her fear for him. She didn't think he would start drinking again. She knew he was devoted to his sobriety and she trusted him. She was mostly worried about his blood pressure.

"I love you so much, Andy," she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Please promise me you'll take a good care of yourself."

"I love you too, Sweetheart, and I promise I'll take care of myself, and I'll call you every day," He said and squeezed her tighter to him, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

* * *

The hall outside Jack's room was silent when they returned. Rusty and Ricky didn't arrive yet and after checking on Jack, Sharon went back to the hall and sat next to Andy. He was trying to solve a Sudoku to pass the time and she leaned against him and watched him write the numbers down neatly.

"Provenza is rubbing off on you," she commented when he was done with the Sudoku and moved on to the crossword puzzle. Andy snorted and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. She felt her eyelids becoming heavy and then closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion take over her body. She felt Andy kissing the crown of her head right before she fell asleep. It was only several minutes later when the nurse approached them and Sharon felt Andy's hand waking her up.

"Mr. Raydor is awake," she informed Sharon. Andy squeezed her hand as she stood up and smiled at her reassuringly before she followed the nurse into Jack's room. She heard a deep gagging sound as soon as she crossed the doorway. "He's fighting the intubation," the nurse said and walked over to him. "Mr. Raydor, you are in a hospital. Your wife is here," she said. "You have a tube in your mouth to help you breath, so don't try to talk."

"Ex-wife," Sharon corrected her and the nurse apologized. She walked over to his bed and looked at him closely. "Jack, are you in pain?" she asked and when his lips moved around the tube in his mouth, she stopped him. "You can't talk right now, Jack. Use your hands. Thumb up for yes, and thumb down for no." Jack immediately raised his thumb up. "Okay," she turned to the nurse. "Is there something that you can do to relieve his pain?"

"Yes, I'll be right back," the nurse said and left the room.

"Jack, do you remember what happened?" Sharon asked. Jack pointed his thumb up again. "I called the children. Ricky should be here soon and Emily will be here tomorrow." Jack caught her hand and squeezed it. His lips moved again and a strangled groan escaped it. "Don't talk. It's just gonna hurt more," Sharon said. The nurse returned to the room again, rolling a medical equipment cart.

"I'm going to inject him with some mild painkillers, and in a few minutes the doctor will swing by and check the option of removing the breathing tube," the nurse explained. She unwrapped a syringe and stuck it in a medicine bottle, drawing the pain killers out and then stuck it in Jack's IV tube and injected it slowly. "It should kick in in a few minutes. It will also make him sleep." she said before leaving the room. Sharon watched him as he slowly began to relax. When she asked him if he was still his pain, he pointed his thumb downwards.

"That's good, Jack. I'm gonna step outside for a bit and wait for Ricky. He should be here any moment," Sharon said. "In the meantime, you should try to rest," she gave him a reassuring smile, and then turned around and began walking away. She barely reached the doorway when she heard the heart monitor beeping frantically. Turning around, she ran over to him and pressed the call button. By the time a doctor and two nurses ran into the room, rolling a defibrillator and pushed her aside, the heart monitor was sounding a prolonged monotonous beep and the green line became flat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you think of this story so far, so feel free to leave reviews or send me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

During her long career in the LAPD, Sharon Raydor has seen her share of horrors. She's seen the bodies of men, women and children who were brutally murdered, blood and guts and eyes and rape victims. She thought she was immune to all the possible horrible sights. That was until she had to watch Jackson Raydor, the man she once loved and the father of her children being shocked several times as the doctors tried to resuscitate him. She never before felt her breath hitching, her ears buzzing, her body tensing and the silent scream building inside her throat without leaving her mouth as she did now. She couldn't measure the amount of relief she felt when the green line in the heart monitor began to spike and Jack's heart rate came back. That did not mean the drama has ended, as the doctors quickly assessed the situation and decided to wheel him out of the room into another emergency surgery, leaving her behind to grasp the miraculous yet horrifying sight she has witnessed only moments earlier. It was only when she felt arms drawing her out of the room and heard Andy's voice calming her down that she let herself collapse in his arms, panting and shaking. It took a while before she was able to calm down enough to explain to Andy what had happened.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still holding her close to him.

"I think so," she sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She's never had a panic attack before, and she hated feeling so shaken. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"I saw them wheeling him out," Andy said. "I figured I'd check on you." Sharon raised her head to smile at him.

"You are sweet, Andy," she sighed. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Where else would I be, Sharon?" Andy asked, a surprised expression on his face.

"At home, packing and making the necessary arrangements to go to your sister's funeral," Sharon replied.

"You mean, at home, wallowing in my sorrow? I'd much rather be here and support you," he responded.

"Or in an AA meeting," Sharon said. "Isn't it supposed to start soon?"

"I don't think I'll make it there on time. There's another one tomorrow morning. I'll attend it instead." They sat down in the waiting room again and Sharon curled her knees under her.

"It will be horrible to be here without you," she said. A few months ago, she stood in a hospital hall very similar to this one and watched him being wheeled away into his surgery with an outcome unknown. She was happy that he was safe and sound beside her.

"It will be horrible without you too," he replied. "But we're adults and we've been through a lot of crap on our own. We can handle a few days apart, even in the current situation."

"Yes, we can," she responded. A few days without having Andy by her side to support her and without being able to be by his side to support him sounded like a torture. She never imagined that she would need someone so badly. She never planned on needing anyone. And yet, here was she, in love with the most caring man on earth, who put aside his own grief and sorrow to be there by her side. Even though they've been together for several months now, she couldn't say that she was used to gestures of this kind. It was more than just sweet; it was the ultimate sacrifice, especially after spending the majority of her life married to a man who couldn't care less about her needs and wants. She was barely able to finish that thought when she saw Rusty and Ricky walking down the hall, and she stood up and let her older son walk into her arms. He stayed there for a few minutes and then straightened up.

"How's dad?" he asked.

"They just took him into another emergency surgery," Sharon sighed.

"You said he was stable," Ricky said.

"He was, until now," Sharon decided to spare Ricky the details of what had happened several minutes earlier, at least until they hear from the doctor. "Sit down for a moment, sweetie. We need to talk about something." Ricky sat down next to Sharon and Rusty walked up to Andy and offered him to go for a short walk. Sharon smiled at her youngest son and gently caressed his hand before he and Andy walked away.

"What's happening, Mom?" Ricky asked. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was more worried than he was willing to express.

"When your father gave me his power of attorney to make decisions on his behalf, we discussed the option of life support. From what the doctors told me, your father is suffering from a serious liver damage, possibly caused by his drinking. He also flatlined several times tonight. I know that your father is not interested in being on life support, and…"

"No, Mom! You can't do that, please," Ricky cut her off.

"Ricky, I hope he gets better, I do. But if he doesn't and it comes to a point where I have to make a choice, I will keep him on life support just long enough for you and Emily to be able to say goodbye. I am not going to prolong his suffering and I want you to respect that this was your father's choice and I would like to honor his wishes," Sharon said.

"Is it really what he wants or is it what you want?" Ricky asked.

"Honey, it's what he wants. And I really hope that he will recover, but it's also important to me that you know that this is what will happen if the doctors can't help him," Sharon said.

"Mom, do you still love him, even a little?" Ricky's question surprised Sharon and she stuttered for a few moments before she was able to find the words.

"I still care about your father's wellbeing, but what I used to feel for him during most of our marriage is a thing of the past. I have moved on, so did your father," she said. "No, I don't love him anymore."

"Is this because of Andy?" Ricky wondered.

"No, honey. Andy has nothing to do with my feelings towards your father."

"But you love Andy, don't you?" Ricky asked.

"I do. I love Andy very much and he loves me. But that has nothing to do with your father, and Andy will not be involved in any medical decision I will make on your father's behalf," Sharon explained.

"Rusty told me about his sister," Ricky said. "He said that he was in a bad shape earlier."

"He was," Sharon confirmed. "He was very close to his sister."

"Rusty also said that you can't go to the funeral with him because of dad." Sharon nodded. "Does it make you angry?"

"No, it doesn't. We can't control or fight the way things happen in our lives, Ricky. I have a legal commitment to make medical decisions for your father when he is unable to do so himself. Regardless of everything that transpired between us, regardless of Andy's situation, regardless of the other people who may need my help at the same time, I am where I am needed the most," Sharon explained.

"But it's not where you want to be," Ricky insisted.

"It doesn't matter where I want to be. I am where I need to be," Sharon repeated.

"But…"

"Ricky, I want to be there for Andy. But I have to be here for your dad. And that's where I will be," Sharon said, her voice stern this time.

"I don't understand, Mom," Ricky said. "You could go to a court and transfer his medical rights to Emily and me, right?" Sharon nodded. "And then you can be with Andy."

"It's not that simple. These procedures take time and your father may not have that time. And to be frank, this is my responsibility, not yours."

"But he's not your husband anymore," Ricky said.

"Look, Ricky, family is a complicated thing. It's more than just the people who are related to you by blood. My family also includes people I chose to have in my life, like Andy, and people who are tied to me in other ways. Your father is one of them. He and I had kids, and even though you and Emily are grown, we are still your parents, and this makes him part of my life whether I want it or not. I can't ignore this, and I also cannot ignore the fact that I agreed to take on the responsibilities that come with a medical POA and I should fulfill them. And that's the end of that." Sharon knew it was hard for Ricky to understand. It was hard for anyone who wasn't in this situation to understand her commitment to the role she took upon herself. Ricky was about to say something when a doctor walked up to them and introduced herself.

"Mr. Raydor had a punctured artery, which led to internal bleeding in his abdomen. We managed to repair that. The next 12 hours are critical. If he makes it through that, there's a good chance he'll be out of the woods soon," she informed them. Sharon felt Ricky's arms drawing her into a tight hug.

"Can we see him?" he asked.

"He'll be back in his room in a few minute and then you'll be able to see him for a limited time," the doctor responded and then walked away.

"Thank you, Mom," Ricky said.

"For what?" she wondered and reached out to wipe the tears that were rolling down her son's face.

"For being here for dad," Ricky sniffled. "I know it's not easy, and that you don't want to be here, and I really appreciate it that you are." Sharon smiled at her son and drew him into her arms, placing her hand on his head and caressing the badly cropped hair. If she had to pick only one good reason for her to be there, this moment was it.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you think of this story so far, so feel free to leave reviews or send me a PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** **:** _First of all, I would like to thank everyone who left reviews and sent me feedback in PMs. I received a few requests to end this story in this or that way. It's impossible to make everyone happy, especially since this story's ending has been decided even before I published the first chapter and I don't intend to change it. I do appreciate your support, and promise to wrap this story up soon, so you won't have to wait too long for it._

* * *

The padded bench at the hospital waiting room was not a good place to sleep. Sharon woke up with aching muscles all over her body and stretched painfully. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, checking the time on her watch. It was early in the morning. Several hours earlier, she sent Andy and Rusty home and remained in the hospital with Ricky. She threw a glance to her side and noticed her son sleeping on another bench, his long feet curled into his stomach. The sight of him made her smile. He's been sleeping in this position ever since he was born.

A nurse walked by and Sharon stopped her and inquired about Jack and how he was doing. The nurse informed her that there have been no unusual events during the night. She explained that he had woken up and since he was in pain, he was sedated again.

"Once he's awake, if everything goes well, his oxygen tube will be removed," the nurse informed her.

"Can I see him?" Sharon asked and the nurse nodded. Sharon walked into Jack's room. He seemed calmer than he was the last time she saw him. His features seemed relaxed, despite the angry bruises. It almost seemed as if he was having one of his drunken slumbers after a bar fight. It used to happen often enough that she was used to the sight.

"Mom?" she heard Ricky's voice as he went into the room. "How is dad doing?" Sharon updated him about what the nurse said. "Do they think he's gonna make it?"

"It's hard to tell, sweetie, but it appears so," Sharon wrapped her arms around Ricky's shoulders.

"Emily called me," he informed her. "She's worried. She asked me to update her about dad. I didn't know what to tell her."

"I'll give her a call and let her know," Sharon said and stepped out of the room. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and called her daughter. Emily sounded both horrified and tired. It was clear that the stress of being so far from her family in this situation took a toll of her.

"Tell me he's still alive, Mom," she almost begged.

"He is, honey. Your dad is alive and he even woke up during the night," Sharon told her.

"Can I talk to him?" Emily asked.

"They sedated him, sweetheart. He was in a lot of pain, and he has a tube in his throat. Hopefully, by the time you get here, he'll be awake and have the tube removed," Sharon explained.

"Mom, if he wakes up again, would you please tell him that I love him?"

"I will, sweetie," Sharon promised. Emily thanked her and updated her with her flight schedule before she hung up the phone. It was then when she saw Andy walking down the hall. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Why are you awake so early?" she asked and caressed his face.

"I couldn't sleep. I spent half the night packing and the other half I couldn't stop thinking of Abigail, and then I realized that if I can't sleep, I could at least be here with you," Andy explained.

"Losing a sibling is hard," Sharon sighed. "And I wish I could tell you the pain goes away, but it doesn't. You just learn to live with it."

"Your brother?" Andy asked. Sharon nodded.

"Richard. He was so smart and funny. The soldiers who were with him when he was shot said that he died with a smile on his face," Sharon mused. "Ricky looks a lot like him. He has a similar sense of humor and he smiles like him too."

"And he has his name," Andy noted. Sharon hummed softly.

"Speaking of him, how is he doing?" Andy wondered.

"He seems okay. He's in Jack's room," Sharon replied and rubbed her eyes, barely stifling a yawn.

"You seem to be in an urgent need of some coffee," Andy mentioned. Sharon nodded and smiled at him softly. "How about coming to that diner across the road again? We'll get some food and caffeine in you."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll just let Ricky know where I am and ask him if he wants me to bring him anything," Sharon said and Andy nodded. She walked into Jack's room and walked towards Ricky, who was staring helplessly at his father. "Sweetie," she said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Andy and I are going to grab some breakfast and coffee in the diner across the road. Would you like something to eat?"

"Whatever you get me is fine. I'll really appreciate some black coffee, though," Ricky replied.

"Sure," she said and bent to kiss his temple. "I'm available on my cell." She said before leaving the room and joining Andy.

* * *

The booth they occupied on the previous evening was empty and they claimed it and snuggled into each other. Sharon let Andy place an order for her as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He didn't apply any aftershave or fragrance today, but he smelled good regardless. She know that she'd miss his scent so much while he's away.

"I spoke to Chief Taylor last night. I let him know of my situation, and he approved a week long bereavement leave for me," Andy said. Sharon hummed in reply. "Are you gonna take time off work to be with Jack and the kids?"

"Maybe just two or three days," Sharon replied. "When is your flight?"

"Tomorrow morning," Andy informed her. "I'm gonna leave my car at the airport and rent a car in Chicago. If I'm lucky, the airports in New York will be reopened and I'll be able to fly home, otherwise, I'll have to rent a car and drive there."

"If Jack's condition improves until then, I'd like to drive you to the airport," Sharon said.

"Sharon, you don't have to do that. You have so much on your mind already," Andy argued.

"I'd like so much to be there for you, and I can't. Driving you to the airport is the least I can do, Andy." Andy's shy smile told her that he appreciated the gesture, even if he thought it was unnecessary. He nodded slowly, and Sharon pressed her lips to his, blushing when the waitress placed their orders on the table and gave them an odd look before walking away.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** **:** _This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it turned out longer than I thought, so there's going to be another one. I expect the next one to bring this story to an end. I hope you are enjoying it, and I would like to take the chance again to thank the lovely Kadi219 for helping me developing the plot, beta reading the chapters and helping me when I got stuck._

* * *

It was only an hour before Emily arrived when Jack's doctors decided to remove his oxygen tube and reduced his sedation. He seemed to be very disoriented and confused, and it seemed to worsen once his pain began to kick in. By the time Emily arrived, he was wailing and begged Sharon for some relief.

As she sat next to his bed, her hand squeezed in his so hard that it hurt and watched her ex-husband crying, Sharon couldn't help but be reminded of his behavior back when he woke up hungover. In the beginning of their marriage, his clinginess in the morning after he consumed too many drinks seemed cute and adorable. He would bury his face in her stomach, sometimes under her shirt to avoid the light and whimper softly. When getting drunk became a habit of his, Sharon began to feel trapped in his arms and at the same time appeased by the sweet words and compliments he would heap upon her in order to keep her near. She became his caretaker and before she realized it, their entire marriage became a drunken stupor in which they both took roles – Jack being drunk by liquor and Sharon being drunk by her love and loyalty to her husband. In hindsight, Sharon understood that was when she became an enabler, a habit that lasted almost until the official end of their marriage a year earlier. Being here now, hearing Jack's sobs and entreaties made her want to run out of this room as fast as she could and never come back. It was when Jack began to blame her for his pain and suffering when she finally snapped.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he sobbed and tugged her hand painfully. "I need stronger medicine. Call the nurse now!"

"Jack, the nurse was here 15 minutes ago. You can't get anything stronger, because you're an addict," she said and felt her jaw muscles twitching with anger.

"You always blame me like this. Why do you act like a bitch?" he whined. Sharon pulled her hand out of his, not caring for the pain it may have caused him.

"You know, Jack, I must be the stupidest person on earth to think that you would ever appreciate anything I do for you," she said before she got up and began making her way towards the door.

"No, Sharon, don't leave. I'm sorry I said that," Jack begged. "It's the pain. It's not me. You're great! Please…" Sharon froze just before she reached the doorway. She then turned around and walked back towards the bed.

"You know, Jack, I have better places to be, I have other people who need me – people I care about much more than I care about you. During the last 3 decades, I always put your needs first, because I thought if I showed you kindness and gave up a part of myself, you will change your ways," she didn't bother trying to stop her tears of anger and hurt.

"I did, Sharon. I did change my ways. I swear," Jack tried to reach her hand again, but she pulled it away.

"You're incapable of changing. You are weak, Jack, and I am sick of facilitating your weakness. From now on, you'll have to manage on your own. And when you get out of here, find another person who'll care for you during medical emergencies. And it better not be Emily or Ricky. Maybe ask your French girlfriend, who by the way, never showed up here, not even once," Sharon retorted, her voice dangerously low.

"Sharon, please! I didn't mean what I said. Please stay with me. You're a sweet person, I know this! I'm begging you, stay," Jack's whining engulfed her and she felt the irritation and pity conflicting with each other, each trying to win over the other. It took her a moment to gather herself up and wipe her tears. She took a deep breath and then looked into his eyes.

"I'm done with you, Jack, and I'm not even going to apologize about that. Goodbye," she said and walked out of the room despite his protests. She didn't expect to run into Ricky, Andy and Rusty in the hall. When she went into Jack's room two hours earlier, all three of them were away – Ricky went to the condo to shower and rest, Rusty went grocery shopping and Andy went to the office, to transfer his cases to the rest of the division. To find the three of them standing outside Jack's room, waiting for her was unexpected.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Ricky looked at her with worry. "Is dad okay? Why are you crying?"

"Your father is more than okay, he's already complaining," Sharon sighed and tried to school her features.

"What happened?" Ricky insisted.

"Nothing, honey. Your father is in pain and he needs to learn to handle it without meds, that's all. Maybe you should wait a bit before you go in there. Let him rest a bit, okay?" she replied.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Ricky protested, but Sharon shook her head. "Okay." He said.

"Did you get any rest?" Sharon changed the subject. If her son made it back to the hospital within two hours of leaving it, Sharon could only assume that he didn't do more than shower and eat.

"Emily was very tired, she took the bed," Ricky replied.

"You do know that there is also a couch," Sharon responded. "And didn't you set the folding bed in your room, Rusty?" She looked at her youngest son and he nodded quickly.

"Yeah, well… I was feeling kinda restless," Ricky admitted.

"I see," Sharon said. "Well, I think, since we've been sleeping on hospital benches and chairs for the last couple of nights, we should all head back home and get some sleep." She knew her words sounded like a suggestion, but her two sons and her boyfriend all knew that it was actually an order, and they didn't dare arguing for a single second. As the four of them left the hospital, it has been decided that since Emily had Sharon's bed, and Ricky and Rusty were sharing a room, it made sense that they would rest at the condo while she go and help Andy making the last arrangements for his flight. None of her sons argued with her logic, and she had the feeling that despite her trying to mask her true intentions to spend the night at Andy's, they picked up on it anyway.

* * *

Andy's bed smelled of sandalwood and Sharon couldn't resist burying her face in the pillow and taking a long sniff of the intoxicating scent, before she turned to Andy and snuggled close to him. They have only done this a few times since they started dating. It took her a while becoming comfortable with sleeping in the same bed with him, but now it was something she truly enjoyed and it usually calmed her down, especially when she had a rough day. She felt his hands drawing her closer and she smiled as his fingers gently tickled her side.

"Sharon," the loving way he uttered her name made her skin tingle. "What happened today at the hospital?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Sharon replied.

"You left Jack's room crying, you prevented Ricky from going in. Why was that?" Andy asked.

"He was crying in pain, blamed me for not wanting to help him," Sharon explained. "Called me a bitch." She tried to control her voice, but it shook and she closed her eyes and buried her face in Andy's chest. "I should be used to that by now, but I snapped and told him that this was the last time I'll do anything to help him." Andy's hand sneaked into her hair and gently massaged her scalp.

"He had it coming, Sharon. You've put up with a lot of his bullshit, and he can't even be thankful for everything you've done for him," Andy said. Sharon let out a soft hum in response and closed her eyes. They laid there side by side in silence for a while, their limbs entangled and their breaths ghosting on each other's skins. "I can hear your thoughts racing. Wanna share?" Andy eventually broke the silence.

"I'm just thinking how I wasted my life with Jack," Sharon sighed.

"Hey, self-pity doesn't become you," Andy looked into her eyes and could tell that whatever Sharon was upset about was more than Jack calling her a bitch. "What is this really about?"

"I'm just…" Sharon could feel the tears filling her eyes, and she tried to hold them back. "The way he looked at me and spoke to me today, it reminded me his hangovers, and how he used to treat me back then. And I tried, I really tried to be there for him and to help him through that, but no matter how much effort I made, it was never enough. I feel so used, Andy," she broke and her tears began streaming down her face and wetting the pillow. Andy wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I'm worried about you, Sharon," he said. "I'm leaving for New York tomorrow morning, and I don't feel comfortable leaving you when you're feeling so horrible about everything that's going on." He paused and waited for her reaction, but it seemed his words made her cry even more. "I know that you feel obligated to stay here with your children, but please consider coming with me to New York," he said.

"I can't," she sighed as she pulled herself into a seating position and leaned against the headboard. Andy did the same.

"I'm not gonna push you," he said. "But since you refused, I will have to take extreme measures," he smiled and opened his bedside table drawer, pulling something out. "You see, a while ago, I wrote a silly poem, and I think I should read it to you."

"You write poems?" Sharon arched her eyebrows.

" _I met this girl_ ,

 _Who's like a pearl_

 _It's rare to find_

 _She's one of a kind_

 _And I love her so_

 _She doesn't know_

 _And when I kiss_

 _Her sugar lips_

 _She makes this sound_

 _That blows my mind_

 _And then I pray_

 _That every day_

 _I'll hold her tight_

 _And feel so right_

 _I can't live without her_

 _My Sharon O'Dwyer_

 _If I have luck in this life_

 _I will make her my wife"_

Andy's cheeks were crimson when he finished reading her the poem, and Sharon had a stunned expression on her face and tears in her eyes. "I'm no Shakespeare," he shrugged. "And it's just a silly poem, as I said before…"

"It's not silly at all, Andy, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever written to or about me," Sharon said. "I love you so much, Andy. And one day, when we are sure that this is what we both want, I will be thrilled to be your wife." She wrapped her arms around him and captured his lips.

"So you like it?" Andy asked when they pulled apart. She nodded slowly and smiled. "Good. I'll leave this for you, and while I'm away, you can read it every time you feel down and hopefully it will make you smile."

"It will. Thank you so much for this, Andy," Sharon said and laid down again, pulling Andy by her side. He switched the bedside lamp off and kissed her goodnight. "Andy, can I ask you to do something weird for me?" she asked after lying awake for a while.

"Sure," Andy replied.

"Can you run your fingers down my spine? It calms me down." She heard Andy chuckle in the dark.

"Sure, turn over," he responded and Sharon turned on her stomach and pulled her shirt up. Andy placed the tips of his fingers on the small of her back and began to drag them up and down her spine, making her skin tingle. "How does it feel?"

"It feels great, thank you," she replied and felt herself slowly dozing off. "You're the best," she mumbled before she let sleep encompass her.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you think about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** **:** _This is the final chapter of this story. I'd like to thank all of you who followed this story, left reviews and sent me PM's. Your feedback - good and bad alike - was very helpful. I know some people would be thrilled with this ending, and some may be disappointed. I still hope that all of you enjoyed the story. Special thanks go to Kadi219 for reading, commenting, proof reading these chapters and helping me develop this plot when I got stuck._

* * *

Sharon opened the trunk of Andy's car and helped him pull his trolley out. It was heavier than it looked, but she was used to travelling, and the weight didn't seem unusual. She assumed Andy packed a little more than he needed, but with the storm that shut down several airports in the East Coast, it seemed to make sense that he might need to extend his stay if he couldn't fly back.

"Where will you be staying in New York?" she asked as she locked the car and they walked together into the airport.

"Well, assuming I manage to make it to New York by midnight, I'll be spending the first night at Abigail's home. Then I'll move to a hotel in the city," Andy replied.

"I see," Sharon said as they stood in line for the ticket desk. "Andy, I know it's not my place to ask, but is your sponsor available to take your calls while you're away?"

"Yes, and I also have a list of AA meetings in the area I will be staying in," Andy replied.

"And you have me," Sharon added.

"Yes, I do." Andy took her hand and drew her close to him. "So how are you planning to spend your week?" he wondered.

"I mostly plan to spend time with the kids. I assume that they'll want to split their time between Jack and me," Sharon said.

"If you feel the need to be alone, you know my house is always available, right?" Andy asked. Sharon nodded. They went up the line together and when Andy's turn came up, Sharon sighed, realizing their separation was nearing. The stewardess handed Andy his boarding ticket and Sharon accompanied him to the gate. Once they found Andy's boarding gate, Sharon wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms doing the same. Standing in his embrace felt so good, so relaxing, so safe. She wished that it could last forever. When they finally pulled apart, Sharon had to bit her lip in order to stop herself from crying.

"I love you, Andy," she said.

"I love you too, honey," he replied and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Stay safe, and take care of yourself," Sharon requested and Andy promised to follow her words. She watched him as he walked through the gate, until he disappeared from sight. Her heart quivered inside her chest, and her tears threatened to burst without her consent. Turning around, she walked quickly outside the airport and back into the parking lot, where she finally let herself go and broke out in tears.

* * *

The condo smelled like freshly baked pastry and coffee and the noise in the kitchen made it clear that Rusty and Ricky have been cooking together. Sharon truly enjoyed seeing her two boys getting along so well, especially considering Ricky's initial response to the news of Rusty's adoption. The two boys came a long way since then and it filled Sharon's heart with joy. Sharon walked into the kitchen and greeted her two sons good morning.

"Hi Mom," the two young men greeted her back. The beautiful harmony of their voices made her smile widely.

"What are you making?" she asked when Rusty poured some coffee into her favorite mug and handed it to her.

"Blueberry pancakes," Ricky responded. "And Rusty's special eggs, and bacon."

"That sounds great. Do you need me to set the table?" she offered and without really waiting for their response began taking out plates and cutlery out of the cupboards and drawers. "Where's your sister?" she asked as she placed the dishes on the table.

"Still asleep," Ricky replied. "I was kinda scared of waking her up," he explained. Sharon smiled softly. Emily hated it when Ricky woke her up and in their youth, he often received a not-so-gentle blow to the head every time he tried.

"Well, maybe if you ever tried using a softer voice when you woke her up instead of shouting into her ear, you wouldn't have a reason to be scared," Sharon grinned and her two sons laughed. "I'll wake her after I'm done here," she promised.

"Mom, did you check up on dad?" Ricky asked.

"I called the hospital. He's doing better and they're moving him out of the ICU," Sharon replied.

"That's good," Ricky said. "We're gonna visit him later, right?"

"You and Emily can go. I have some errands I need to run," Sharon replied.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?" Ricky wondered.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to," Sharon replied, hoping that her son decides to let the subject go.

"You left his room crying. Dad must have said something to you, right?" Ricky asked. "And I heard you telling him that you're done with him. Is that it?"

"Ricky, things between your father and me are complicated. I don't want to…"

"Look, Mom. I appreciate it that you took time to take care of him while he was in Intensive Care, but now that dad is improving, you should take the time to travel to the East Coast and be with Andy," Ricky said.

"We spoke about it before, Ricky. I am where I am needed the most," Sharon said.

"The person who needs you the most right now is Andy, not Jack," Rusty replied.

"And we," Ricky motioned between him and Rusty. "We bought you a ticket to New York. Your flight is tomorrow at noon, so all that you really need to do is to call Andy and let him know."

"Ricky!" Sharon looked at her older son with a combination of shock, anger and appreciation. She then turned to look at Rusty. He lowered his gaze and smiled shyly. "Ugh, fine," she said eventually and the two siblings looked at each other with an amused gaze.

"Consider it an early birthday gift," Ricky grinned.

"My birthday is in eight months, Ricky," Sharon narrowed her eyes and looked at her son.

"Well, a late Christmas present, then," he corrected himself.

"You are incorrigible," she muttered, but walked over to her two sons and wrapped her arms around them. "Finish setting the table and I'll go wake up your sister," Sharon said and walked out of the kitchen, a silly and wide smile gracing her features.

* * *

New York was snowy and the cold was numbing. After so many years of Los Angeles winters, Sharon could honestly say that she wasn't used to this kind of weather. She tightened her thick scarf around her neck as she walked out of the subway station. She pulled her phone out and looked at the address Andy texted her the day before, then tightened her hold around her trolley handle and started walking down the street to where Andy's hotel was. He spent his first night in Abigail's home, and when he heard she was coming, he changed his reservation at the hotel so she could check in on his behalf. Sharon knew that she would miss the funeral. Her flight landed in the evening and she assumed Andy was already on his way from the suburbs to the city. She was quite surprised when she rounded the corner and noticed him standing at the entrance of the hotel, shivering from the cold. She sped up her steps until she gave in to her feet's will and ran to him, nearly breaking the wheels of her suitcase as she stopped abruptly and flung herself into his arms. He looked pale, tired and sick and she hoped the sweet kiss they shared improved his mood as much as it did hers.

"I checked in for us," he murmured as they went into the hotel, exchanging the biting cold outside with the comforting heat of the lobby. "We got a room on the 14th floor. There's a great view of Times Square."

"That's great," Sharon replied as they walked towards the elevator. When they finally closed their room door behind them and removed their coats, scarves and hats, they took the time to really look at each other. "How are you doing?" Sharon asked and cupped his cheek. He shrugged and she could see tears welling in his eyes. Andy was a very strong man, but Sharon knew that losing someone very close could shatter the toughest of men. She could tell by his expression that he fought his tears with all his might. "It's okay to cry, sweetheart," she urged him and wrapped her arms around him. His first sob was strangled and hearing it made tears rise in Sharon's eyes almost immediately. The second was a long and miserable wail that sent a shiver down her spine. For the last few days, Andy tried so hard to be strong for her, to support her and ease her anxiety that she almost forgot what he was dealing with. Sitting on the hotel bed and watching her amazing and caring boyfriend falling apart in her arms was just as painful to watch now as it was when it happened several days ago in her condo. She hated it that she had no words to console him. And all she could do was holding him, stroking his salt and pepper hair and letting him exhaust himself crying.

It was an hour later when his tears finally ran out and Sharon felt his body becoming heavier against hers. She said his name softly and suggested that they'll get changed and go to bed. If she was honest with herself, travelling to the East Coast has made her very tired as well, and seeing Andy in such mental distress wore her even further. They undressed silently, and although it was the first time they dared removing their clothes in front of each other, neither of them bothered looking. Their minds were too preoccupied in order for them to care about it. They crawled into bed and Sharon felt Andy snuggling closer to her and placing his head on her chest. Her hand immediately went into his hair and stroked it in soothing motions. He thanked her silently before his breaths evened out and he drifted into sleep. Despite being completely lethargic, the thoughts that ran through her head made sleep evade her. She was so happy and so sad at the same time. Happy that she managed to fly to New York, that by miracle the airport was reopened and that she was going to be there for Andy; and sad because seeing Andy so broken was agonizing.

"At least he won't go through that alone," she said to herself as she threw a glance at the sleeping man in her arms. Closing her eyes, she said a quick prayer and thanked the Lord for filling her life with love, and for making sure that she will find her way to the place where she was needed the most: Andy's arms, heart and soul.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you thought of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
